


So dreams come true after all

by canigowithoutausername



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: And he's getting his girl too, Canon Compliant, F/M, Getting Together, Mike Lawson is getting his act together, What season 3 should have been about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canigowithoutausername/pseuds/canigowithoutausername
Summary: Ginny's not the girl who will leave you broken on the bathroom floor at 3am. She’s not the girl who will ignore your calls or play hard to get or make you question your worth. She’s not the girl who will be reckless with your heart and cause you pain because it’s familiar either. She is breakfast in bed and holding your hand while you drive and a thoughtful surprise just to see you smile. She is soft and she is careful and she will make you feel safe. If it’s carelessness you want then you will be in the wrong place, because she is not the girl who will hurt you just for the sake of it.--band-of-thieves.tumblr.com





	So dreams come true after all

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ourstartingpoints](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourstartingpoints/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's day, ourstartingpoints!
> 
> Written for ourstartingpoints as part of the Pitch Valentine's Gift Exchange <3
> 
>  
> 
> The summary quote is from the lovely band of thieves tumblr blog and you could find it on the following address http://band-of-thieves.tumblr.com/post/151938356131/im-not-the-girl-who-will-leave-you-broken-on-the
> 
> (Oh, and btw, I'm refusing to call Salvamini Eric so in this fic he's going by Gio)

“I can't stand this anymore! ” Evelyn groans before she slumps her champagne flute on the unsteady table.

“Stand what?! ” Blip sounds confused. He casts a quick glance her way trying to deduce if she’s talking about her high heels again, the clearly distasteful decoration or the clattering sounds the table makes now and then. If he was the gambling type, he’d like to go with reason number 1 but Evelyn would’ve been way more vocal beforehand, right? Maybe it will be best if he stops guessing and starts listening instead.

“This! ” Evelyn exclaims looking past him. So it’s the decoration then? Before he has the chance to chime in her hand starts moving between Mike and Ginny.

Oh.

“I don't think I'm following. ” His forehead crinkles. He's even more confused now.

“He's moping.. She's moping.. They annoy me at the same time they're hurting. ” She sounds so sure of herself that Blip has to scoff.

“He's not that stupid, woman. ”

“Did you just call me... ” Eve starts but he cuts her with: “They're not moping.”

“Yes, they are!” Evelyn nose wrinkles in disgust. How can her husband be that clueless? Or maybe he’s pretending to be clueless?

“No, they are not!” Blip insists and it just makes Evelyn angrier. He knows he’s not correct and he needs to stop denying stuff. They have Ginny and Mike for that.

“You know what.." She starts but never has the chance to continue as she leaves Blip to himself.

She's a woman on a mission and she definitely does not have the moment to fill her husband in. Time is of the essence so he has to wait.

Her heels are clicking on the marble floor as she walks after Mike like she owns the fucking place. After all she knows what she's doing, no?

To be perfectly honest she knows what she’s doing; she just doesn’t think anyone will approve of her doing. Well..

Lawson enters the men’s room and Evelyn follows after him.

“Leave, Sal” she commands seeing Salvamini is about to pee.

“The fuck you’re doing, Evie?!” Mike sounds way more surprised then he should have. Didn’t he hear her heels?!

“Come on, Sanders, I need to pee.” Is all that Salvi says and tries to unzip his pants so he can actually use the restroom before Evelyn tries to drag him outside herself.

“I said leave.” She repeats slowly.

“My fucking god, Evelyn” Salvamini mutters before zipping his pants back on and he’s walking out of the bathroom now. He really needs to pee but Blip’s wife scares him more than she should have so he prefers to back down and just wait for the shit show to be over.

“What are you doing here, Evelyn?” Mike looks annoyed as he cross his arms. Nothing good comes from Evelyn being in the men’s bathroom giving orders around.

“Trying to knock some sense into you” she says matter of factly and hops on onto the marvel sink.

“Isn’t your dress going to wrinkle?”

“Nah.. If it wrinkles, I’ll just stay close to you and your wrinkles will make my dress look freshly pressed.” Evelyn dismisses him.

“So…?”

“What? No comment about my super awesome Old man joke?”

“Cut the crap, Evelyn, and tell me what you came here to tell me. After all you sent Salvamini away just to corner me, no?”

She nodded once and brace yourself Mike Lawson because…

“Ginny’s not the girl who will leave you broken on the bathroom floor at 3am. She’s not the girl who will ignore your calls or play hard to get or make you question your worth. She’s not the girl who will be reckless with your heart and cause you pain because it’s familiar either. She is breakfast in bed and holding your hand while you drive and a thoughtful surprise just to see you smile. She is soft and she is careful and she will make you feel safe. If it’s carelessness you want then you will be in the wrong place, because she is not the girl who will hurt you just for the sake of it.. However, if you want the latter.. Well, you had it. So please don’t, please don’t. Ginny is waiting for you.. And the thing is.. by waiting you’re breaking your heart at the same time you’re breaking Ginny’s. Man up, Lawson, and stop avoiding the inevitable.”

Mike doesn’t say anything. He feels like his heart is about to explode. How can Evelyn..

“I know cause I have eyes, asshole. I know cause I taught myself how to read people and you, my dear, are the easiest subject I ever had. I know cause I know Ginny.. and I know you; and I just want both of you to be happy. But this? Whatever this is. Whatever you’re doing by avoiding each other.. This will not make you happy. For fucks sake it is not making you happy. So get your shit together and go and rock her world.”

Evelyn doesn’t wait for him to reply. She hops off the counter and leaves the bathroom with one Mike Lawson behind her looking shook beyond belief.  
“You can now go back in, Salvi, thanks for being so understanding” Evelyn says earnestly before going back to Blip. Salvamini only nods and rushes back to the restroom. He wasn’t joking when he said he needed to pee.

“What did Evelyn want?” he asks entering not paying any attention to his captain. Strike that, his former captain or his soon-to-be former capatain? He didn’t pay much attention to when the official date of Lawson retiring would be. He hopes he finds out before the day so he could prepare a nice roasting speech but oh well.

Silence. Okay, that’s fair enough. Lawson was never the kiss and tell type so it’s fine if he doesn’t want to share. Gio was only trying to be polite. 

Once he’s done he goes to wash his hands and the face that greets him makes him stop in his tracks. Mike Lawson looking like a run over deer that was really really surprised by the truck coming his way.

“Wow, that bad?” Gio tries to chuckle but he feels a little bit bad about it so he just looks apologetically at Lawson hoping for the best.

“I- I actually needs to leave.” Mike says snapping out of his stupor and glancing quickly at Gio before heading for the door. 

“Have you seen Baker by any chance?” he asks as an afterthought still holding the door handle.

“I think she left already? But it was soonish. Ask Livan, I believe he was the one who called her a Lyft.”

“Ok, great, thanks!” and Mike is out of the door but just for a second before he pokes his head back in and adds:

“And no-“

“No word to anyone that Evelyn barged in here and apparently broke some Baker related hell loose on you, and now you’ll be trying your best to fix whatever shit your broke. Yeah, I got you captain, go get your girl.”

“How did you-“

“We’re not blind, Lawson, just please go. You’re making me nauseous.”

“Yeah, your nauseous tolerance is not that high sooo…”

“Just go!” Salvamini’s hand does that shoo gesture and Mike’s brain is on it again. 

He needs to find Ginny and he needs to find her stat.

 

“Hey man, where are you going?” It’s Blip who catches up with him while Mike is frantically trying to find Duarte and asks him where exactly did the Lyft drop Ginny off; and he needs to do that super smoothly otherwise the whole ballroom will find out and that wouldn’t be that good, no?

“I’m trying to find Livan. I need him to..” unfortunately, his brain doesn’t provide anything useful that might fill in the gap he’s creating. His eyes dart desperately across the room and he-

“Found him, if you would excuse me.” Mike sends half a smile Blip’s way and doesn’t wait to see the Sherlock act in action. He knows that Blip has probably figured it out by now, especially with Evelyn storming high and mighty into the men’s room, but Mike doesn’t really need to see the judgy eyes that would probably follow once Blip has connected the dots of why he needs Livan that desperately. 

Evelyn might be 100% on board with Mike courting Ginny; but sadly, her husband doesn’t share her mind set. He’ll be convinced once he sees how undeniably in love Mike is but for now, Lawson will settle with being judged by a far. It’s okay, he doesn’t think that highly of himself either.

 

“Where-“

“She left maybe 20 minutes ago, the Lyft left her at her place and no, I wasn’t supposed to tell you. Evelyn made me and I’m already regretting that decision.” Livan sounds grumpy and his eyes never leave the glass of gin he has in his hand.

Thank God for Evelyn Sanders!

“Great! Thanks, man!”

“You need to buy both of them something nice and sparkly, Lawson.” Duarte says instead of good-bye and Mike just laughs.

“Don’t I know it,” he murmurs and opens his Lyft app.

 

Fortunately enough his car comes faster than expected and once he’s in it he starts to freak out. Okay, maybe he didn’t think this through. 

No, he didn’t think it at all. 

Mike always knew that eventually he’ll lose his cool and start confessing left and right how in love he is with Ginny Baker; but he always thought that would happen once he’s actually retired, drunk as a sailor and on her voice mail but.. Well, shit happens more often than not so he’ll have the honour to do it before he’s officially retired, sober as a judge and in person. Oh God.

“How is your night going so far?” the driver tries his best to engage Mike in a small talk but that’s the thing- he can’t. Lawson is about to crawl out of his skin and there isn’t a question that could possibly make him less aware of the fact that he’s in a car that’s heading towards Baker’s house in the middle of the night.

Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, and breathe out.

Long breath in and long breath out.

“So not that good, eh?” that driver again. Just quit it, buddy.

“How long till we get there?” answering to a question with another one should be a not so subtle nod to please-stop-asking-me-stuff, no?

“Almost there.”

“Cool.”

“So you’re not really into talking, huh?”

Mike tries his best not to roll his eyes cause he’s going for polite but it is really really hard at this point. He wishes he could say “No, not really” yet something deep inside him tells him that wouldn’t be a good idea. Maybe he could come up with something that’s non-offensive; something like..

“We’re here.”

“Thank God” he murmurs as he opens the car door.

“Have a good night,” he adds and punches the security code Ginny gave him a while ago. He feels a little bit like an intruder since he didn’t call her in advance but it’s too late now; he’s walking towards her front door.

Three more steps, a quick press of her buzzer and now he’s waiting for his whole life to change. For the best, he hopes.

“I didn’t mean for it to happen like that,” he says as soon as Ginny opens the door.

“Lawson?!” she looks confused. Her hair still in an updo, her dress however changed for pjs and her fingers halfway with taking her earrings off. She looks like she’s getting ready for bed and he interrupted her.

“What are you doing here? What is happening? What you didn’t mean?”

“I- I- I love you!” he blurts and Ginny goes stock-still. Her heart stops for a second and then it starts pumping the blood faster than ever before. She didn’t hear him correctly right? Mike Lawson didn’t just come to her house in the middle of the night to tell her he loves her, right? That couldn’t be happening, right? At least for two more weeks, right? Right?! Could someone please answer her, since Ginny can swear she hoped this would happen but she didn’t imagine it happening now? He still had two more weeks on his contract and they are technically teammates till then, no? What it happening?!

“What the hell, Lawson?!” the only words her brain provides to her mouth. 

“I- Maybe I need to come inside?” Mike looks a little bit guilty as he motions to her leaving room behind her. They definitely need to be inside, he has a lot more to say and if her initial reaction was what the hell, he couldn’t imagine what would follow.

“Yeah, sure.” She moves to let him in and then closes the door. 

Breath in, breath out and Ginny is facing the most infuriating man in her life.

“How on earth did we-“

“It was Evelyn, she came see me- apparently after you left? Or before? Maybe during your leaving? Yeah, I don’t know- and decided to knock some sense into me. I shall say she freaked me out but it worked. She’s right you know? I’m making myself miserable by staying away from you because I love you Ginny Baker, I love so freaking much. You are the woman I want to have breakfast in bed with and I want to hold your hand while I drive and just exist in the same space as you because you blow me away every single day and I just can’t-“

“Oh god, please stop stalking!” Ginny tries to hide her face in her hands but decides against it. She closes her eyes for a moment before opening them again and catching his stare. She’s not that good with words so she’s going to try her best using her eyes as well.

“Evelyn came to see me too you know? That’s why I left. She freaked me out so bad that I needed to not share the same room with you. I needed some time to figure out if she was right or not; and guess what?” Ginny smiles now. For the first time since he barged in tonight she smiles at him and the whole room gets fucking brighter because of it. Her dimples wink at him and hope starts to bloom in his chest.

“What?” he can’t breathe; he’s so out of it.

“She was fucking right. As usual!” her laugh is bright and it makes him giddy.

“I am miserable being away from you cause you know? I might love you too, Mike Lawson.” Her words come up a little bit shy out of her mouth but Mike didn’t mind it at all. In two long strides he makes the distance between them disappear and he has her in his arms a second later.

“You might or you do, Gin? It’s really important to know as I’m that close to kissing you.” He whispers on her lips, his eyelashes going crazy with how fast he blinks. He can’t believe he actually has The Ginny Baker in his arms. 

“Then what are you waiting for cause I definitely do!” She tries to laugh but never has the chance. Mike Lawson is kissing her and it’s most surely not laugh worthy.

“Wow!” she says once she has control over her breathing and speech ability again.

“Yeah” Mike agrees before adding, “Maybe we need Evelyn’s interference more”

“Please never ever say that aloud to her,” Ginny groans and untangles from his arms.

“Where are you going?” Mike asks confused.

“To bed. Aren’t you coming?”

“Race you there?”

“Omg, Lawson, don’t make me regret this!”

“Too late, Baker, you already said you love me.”

“You did too!” she argues.

“Yeah, I did. And I do!” he smiles.

So dreams come true after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day, guys <3


End file.
